


Let's talk about...

by Yoshiaki



Category: Barduil - Fandom
Genre: Art, Bard arrives the next day, Embarrassed Bain, M/M, Thranduil being cool, Thranduil being nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Thranduil has the 'talk' with Bain and he ends up with some art...





	Let's talk about...

**Author's Note:**

> So i have returned with another one-shot whilst i'm secretly working on a Barduil series. 
> 
> Hello everybuddy, i hope yall feeling fine. I dedicate this fic to my buddy Mooi and i hope she likes this just as much as i like her :) and this is also for all the Barduil captains and shippers. BarduilLoveForever!
> 
> Also, i do not own The Hobbit or any of it's characters. J.R.R Tolkein and Peter J would bury me alive into China. I also DO NOT make any money out of this so please don't be jumping me.
> 
> Any grammatical errors shall be corrected if spotted so do not hesitate to let me know if i threw yall under a bus okay? Okay. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_So back to what i was saying..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

  


The king of Mirkwood was a elf not ever to be messed with. His swordsmanship was legendary and his skills with a bow and arrow was the very art of greatness. His icy glare could reduce an enemy into a puddle and when he spoke, i say when king Thranduil spoke, everyone listened. When he walked, the very earth humbled itself and even when he sat on his throne, no man, dwarf or any other elf (including Elrond himself) ever looked him in the eye.

 

His beauty was beyond the undying lands and his hair was the finest beyond silk itself. And then there's his skin; as pale as snow and soft to the touch, such perfection.

 

He feared nothing and no one.

 

But here he was standing in front of a closed door in his kingdom, his hands shaking slightly from how nervous he was. 

  


So much for fearing nothing. 

  


Well he truly didn't fear anything, except losing his beloved consort Bard and their children. Right now, he was not losing either but he was nervous for what he was about to do.

 

He lightly knocked on the door and it was answered almost immediately, revealing his youngest son, Bain who was drenched and had a towel around his waist. "Ada, come in," Bain welcomed him with a smile and Thranduil walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. "I just have to get dressed quickly, be right with you in a moment," the teen said as he disappeared behind another door that led to his walk-in closet -- which he still couldn't believe was his. Thranduil had spoiled his children with nothing but the best. Bard would scold him about it but Thranduil never listened and besides; Bard was not here right now. He was back in Dale, negotiating and expanding the town's trading centre with the dwarves.

 

Thranduil sat down on a chair by Bain's desk and he noticed that there were a few sketches of bows. He was proud of Bain, in fact, he was proud of all of his children. Bain was a great architect, Legolas a master bowman like Thranduil's beloved Bard, Sigrid a great negotiator and leader and little Tilda an aspiring artist in almost everything. He smiled as he went through each sketch, his heart filling with pride.

 

"I'm back, so, did you want something ada?" Bain asked as he came back into the room, fully dressed and drying his hair. He stood next to Thranduil, waiting patiently for his ada to speak. The Elvenking smiled warmly at him and instructed him to sit down because he had something important to speak about. Bain obeyed, raising an eyebrow at his ada in silent questioning, wondering what was going on.

 

Thranduil cleared his throat and swung one leg over the other then looked to Bain. It was now or never ever.

 

"I have come to talk to you about this young girl you've been courting in Dale," he said and Bain tilted his head a little to the side, still listening. "I understand that you harbor strong feelings for her and I have come to advise you to abstain when necessary, uh… during those teenage activities because you are still too young to have offspring," he said and Bain groaned out a little too loudly. "Ah, oh ada, are you seriously talking about sex?" he asked as he fell back on his bed and covered his eyes in embarrassment. "This is so embarrassing oh my gosh ada, you're absolutely right when you say I'm much too young. I know what sex is, I know how it goes and I'm not courting a girl," the teen explained. Thranduil raised an eyebrow, confused as he was, he still didn't let his emotions slip when Bain made it clear that he was not into the opposite sex.

 

"I'm not ready for that right now since I have so many duties to attend to. His name is Atticus and we both talked about this before so don't be worried about me and him doing it anytime soon. We've both agreed to wait until we are married -- well if we do get married -- to do it but for now, we're content with just touching each other," he clarified. Thranduil cleared his throat a couple of times at that and uncomfortably looked down.

 

If only Bard were here.

 

"Well I am proud of you and I would very much like to meet Atticus one day when you are ready to introduce him," he said, trying not to sound awkward and Bain gave him a brief hug which eased him out of his embarrassed and nervous state.

 

"Anyways, I was meaning to come to see you about these sketches," Bain said as he got off the bed and pulled out a drawing book from his drawer. It was his very first one, the one Thranduil had gifted him with on his birthday. He paged through and stopped when he found what he was looking for and handed it to Thranduil. The Elvenking raised an impressed eyebrow as he studied the sketch and after a couple of minutes of almost losing his cool, he kissed Bain's forehead softly because what kind of a parent wouldn't like such a sketch.

 

"Le melin my son," he whispered softly and Bain smiled at him.

 

*~*

 

"So how did the talk with Bain go?" Bard asked when he slid off his clothing slowly, ready to take a long bath after the days he had in Dale. He had arrived back in Mirkwood on the next evening of Thranduil's talk with Bain and was now retiring with his beloved Thranduil.

 

Thranduil smiled and helped him peel of his clothing. "It was awkward at first and I thought I was going to die -- so says the human expression -- but it ended well. We reached an understanding and did you know that he prefers the same sex?"

 

Bard looked to him and chuckled, "I had had a feeling that he may be on this side," he said and Thranduil chuckled. "Yes well I am proud of him after all. He also showed me a sketch," he said. Bard raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he said, clearly interested. Thranduil went over to the dresser and pulled up Bain's sketch. Bard gasped and his face was suddenly flustered in embarrassment. 

  


"Is that… oh, back in Dale?" he questioned and Thranduil nodded. "Isn't it magnificent?" the Elvenking whispered, proudly looking at the sketch then back at Bard. "The finest creation in all of Arda," he continued as he placed the sketch down and came to stand before a now naked Bard.

 

"I couldn't agree more. So will you join me in the bathing chambers?" Bard questioned as he wrapped his arms around Thranduil's naked back and softly pecked his lips. Thranduil shook his head a little, his fingers tangling in Bard's dark locks.

 

Bard frowned at him, then, "I'll do exactly what's in the sketch if you agree?" he bargained and as soon as he had the elf's attention, he pulled Thranduil into a passionate kiss.

 

**FiN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm so exactly what did Bain sketch? Take a guess and please leave a comment or a picture because I would love to read and see what you mense (Afrikaans for 'people') think. Criticism builds character so do not hesitate to say something ayt. 
> 
> Valerie by Amy Winehouse & Mark Ronson :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
